onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
John
John, better known as , was a famous dead pirate whose corpse was found by Dr. Hogback and modified into one of the General Zombies of Moriah. While alive, he was notable for collecting one of the most significant treasures in the One Piece world. His fabled treasure cave and the riches within are notably long sought after by Buggy. Appearance As a zombie, John is typically seen drinking alcohol due to the personality of the shadow animating him. He has grey-brown skin with long light pink hair, and wears a white shirt with bandages. He wears a red coat, with yellow shoulder pads, and pink on the end of the sleeves. His pants have vertical white and black stripes, and he has two swords stuck in his stomach from when he died. Personality In life, John was such a greedy and loathing person that his own crew declared mutiny and betrayed him due to his ways. As a zombie, John has the personality of a drunkard due to the shadow animating him. He is an incredibly lazy bum who most of the time has a hard time following orders. Because of his drunken personality and constant drinking, he is thus called "Sluggish Captain John". In retrospect, his personality as a zombie is a stark contrast to that of when he was alive. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, he was nearly invincible, his only weakness being salt. Being his shadow used by Hogback to create a Zombie#General Zombies, he probably was a very powerfull and feared pirate. History Before Death In his lifetime, John was once a pirate captain with a large amount of treasure. When he decided to keep the treasure for himself rather than share it with his crew, they turned on him and he died via multiple stab wounds to the chest. However, his treasure was never found and became the subject of one of the great myths. Among those who decided to look for his lost treasure was Buggy. Zombie John After he died, John's corpse eventually came into the possession of Dr. Hogback. With Hogback's surgical skills and Moriah's Devil Fruit powers, the corpse of John was modified into a zombie with a shadow of a drunkard animating him. As he was modified, a glass armband of his was added to Moriah's riches. Later on, he was sent with the other Zombie Generals to capture the Straw Hats, but they eluded them. Afterwards, he, along with all the others, attended Absalom's "wedding". Soon after, Oars changed the course of the ship and the zombie generals were sent to deal with him and were crushed. Later as he layed crushed alongside the other generals, the shadow animating him was recalled by Moriah and implanted into himself along with the other shadows he stole. John's Glass Armband With Moriah recalling the shadow out of him, John's corpse returned to being motionless. Though the fate of his corpse had ended, his armband had not. Found amidst Moriah's riches, Luffy took it not knowing that it was in reality a map to John's loot. While its significance was not noticed as Luffy wore it, Buggy however recognized the fabled T-mark during their time together in Impel Down. After some slight assistance from the clown pirate in exchange for the armband, the fabled map was given to the eager pirate. Trivia *Amongst pirate crews when raiding ships, be it pirate or otherwise, treasure, ale, and other spoils were always shared equally with the crew to keep up morale. A captain who refused to share the spoils would have created friction amongst the crew that could lead to mutiny at a later date. Such a mutiny may have seen the captain, and perhaps his officers, killed as was the case with John. References External Links *Drunkeness - Wikipedia article on drunkeness Site Navigation de:John it:John Category:Zombies Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists